Things can Always get Better with New
by Carerra Os
Summary: Hiatus – Till Inspiration hits. Matt is being abused, Ken helps him get away from his cheating abusing exboyfriend.
1. Chapter 01

**Things Can Always Get Better With New**

**Title: **Things Can Always Get Better With New

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo)

**Archive: **Please do, just let me know, thanks!

**Category: **Digimon

**Genre: **Romance/ Angst/ Drama/ Slight humor

**Ratting: **T for the moment

**Warning: **Slash m/m, AU

**Paring: **Ken/Matt Davis/TK mentions of Tia/Matt

**Summary: **Matts being abused, Ken helps him get away from his cheating abusing ex-boyfriend.

**Chapter: **Chapter 01

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**Things Can Always Get Better With New**

**A/N:**

_Ken: 17 6' Still lives with parents _

_Yama: 18 5'7 Lives with Tai (His dad kicked him out: Found out he was _

_gay) _

_Davis: 17 5'9 Lives with Parents _

_Tai: 18 6'2 Lives in his apartment with Matt (His parents moved to _

_America) Tk: 17 5'5 Lives with his mom. _

_Mimi: 18 5'3 Lives in her own house (Her parents are in America)_

**- Chapter 01 -**

It had happened again, he should have seen it coming, but he let his lovers' lies shade him from the truth. He always went back to him all ways believed that he wouldn't do it again. Tears swelled up in his crystal blue eyes, at the thought of the brunette. It was raining out, and his blond locks were clouding his vision as he ran through the streets, not paying attention to were he was going.

When he finally stopped he was in front of Ken's apartment door; he didn't even remember going up the elevator. There was a muffled sound as the door swung open revealing a shirtless Ken. (umm. Grins stupidly) Matt's blue eyes were glued to the purple-haired teen's tan chest as a blush enveloped his face. Ken either didn't notice or was ignoring the way the Matt was looking at him as he ushered the older teen in.

Ken went off and grabbed a towel from the closet, bringing it back to the blond who seemed to be in deep thought, not noticing Ken's return. Sighing, he started to dry the slightly shorter teens hair, startling him out of his thoughts. The purple haired teen smiled sadly at the one in front if him before leading Matt down the hall and into the bathroom, pushing on Matt's shoulder so he would sit on the fluffy blue carpeting of the floor.

Ken then started the bath while the blue-eyed teen stared at him in

bewilderment. 'What the hell is he doing? We never really talk and he's got no idea what's wrong with me and Tai, unless T.K. told him some thing, but then again T.K. doesn't really know. And why in the hell is he starting a bath? Uh–strawberries? Wait a minute, what guy uses bubble bath other than me–and the fact that T.K. sometimes steals mine and uses it and strawberry at that,' Thought Yamato Matt with his blue eyes seat on Kens firm back.

The dark eyes boy ran his fingers under the warm liquid as he thought.

'What the hell am I doing? Making a bath–please!–I put my favorite stuff in! I barley even know Matt, but I have to admit he is gorgeous, even though his eyes are swollen and tinted red. He looks like he's been crying,' thought Ken, who frowned as he started walking over to the blond who adverted his eyes.

Ken pulled up the blue eyes teen bringing him over to the tube. "Get in," was all he said before handing a towel to Matt and walking out. Matt still staring at the now closed door, that Ken had just walked out of moments before, as he started striping off his soaked clothes, without even noticing what he had done 'till he slipped in to the strawberry scented bath. As the warm water hit his clammy cold skin, his crystal blue eyes getting big before he let the warmth flow over him, his eyes fluttered shut as he lay in the bath.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**Authors note:**

_All right what do yah think I hope you like, grins stupidly well I do. Review and tell me what you think if you don't mind, I'd love to here your thoughts. If you hadn't noticed Ken's parents aren't there, _

_they went out of town or something, all think of a reason when it comes up in the story. Next chapter should be up soon. Thanks you! And thanks you to LoveSovereign for beta-ing for me._

_Latter_


	2. Chapter 02

**Things Can Always Get Better With New**

**Title: **Things Can Always Get Better With New

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo)

**Archive: **Please do, just let me know, thanks!

**Category: **Digimon

**Genre: **Romance/ Angst/ Drama/ Slight humor

**Ratting: **T for the moment

**Warning: **Slash m/m, AU

**Paring: **Ken/Matt Davis/TK mentions of Tia/Matt

**Summary: **Matts being abused, Ken helps him get away from his cheating abusing ex-boyfriend.

**Chapter: **Chapter 02

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**Things Can Always Get Better With New**

**A/N:**

_Ken: 17 6' Still lives with parents _

_Yama: 18 5'7 Lives with Tai (His dad kicked him out: Found out he was _

_gay) _

_Davis: 17 5'9 Lives with Parents _

_Tai: 18 6'2 Lives in his apartment with Matt (His parents moved to _

_America) Tk: 17 5'5 Lives with his mom. _

_Mimi: 18 5'3 Lives in her own house (Her parents are in America)_

**- Chapter 02 -**

Ken was on the phone with his friend T.K. "He just showed up here soaked and red eyed like he had been crying," Ken stated in a slightly worried tone as he made soothing herbal tea for the blond who lay in his bath tube wearing nothing but bubbles.

"Where is he now?" asked the younger teen on the other side of the phone, in an overly worried tone. Ken's eyes got big at the question. He still hadn't told any one he was gay, and thought Matt being in his bath didn't make him gay, but it still made him nervous.

"In the bath tub," he barely managed above a whisper.

"What!" Yelled T.K. from the other end or the phone.

"Why is he in your bath tube?" The other asked in a concerned voice.

"I–well–I put him there 'cause he was all wet and cold," Ken stated.

"Oh," Was all Ken got, be for a thud and then some one laughing on the other end.

"Ha I've got you now!" said a familiar voice from the other end.

'I know that voice, its Davis, what the hell is he doing at T.K.'s. He said he was going out of town for the weekend, what the hell is going on.' Ken thought.

"Davis, I was on the phone." Started the T.K. in a slightly pissed tone, because Davis had jumped on him.

"So what who's more important Blond, me or whoever is on the phone?" Davis stated in a happy I know I'll win tone.

T.K. sighed slightly annoyed be for answering. "You. But–"

But he couldn't say any more, as Davis picked up the phone. "All right here's the deal: you don't call again until were done or I'll kick your ass!" Davis yelled in to the phone, it took all Ken's self control not to laugh, his two friends were gay together and he was afraid they'd laugh at him.

Davis was just about to hang up the phone when Ken spoke, "I thought you were going out of town, Davis. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't consider "Blonde's" place out of town," Ken said, before he burst out laughing.

"Ken–you–you heard that?" Asked Davis in a week voice.

"Yup, I heard. Why exactly can't I call until you're done with?" Trying hard not to laugh as his blond friend burst in to giggles on the other end.

"Shut up T.K.!" was heard with more laughter form said blond.

"Gimme the phone Brownie head!" T.K. said in a childish tone.

"Why do you want to talk to Ken when you could be spending time with me?" Davis asked in an upset tone. 'Must have forgotten I was still on the line and can hear,' Ken thought to him self as he listened to the two, on the other end.

"'Cause he called." Exclaimed T.K.

"Why?" Asked the very annoyed chocolate-eye boy.

"'Cause my brother at his place," He said getting impatient.

"What why would Matt be at Ken's house, I mean they barely even talk." There was another thud then the sound of a boor being closed and locked before T.K. started talking again.

"Uh. I locked Davis out of the bath room so we could finish talking." The blond stated.

"How come I was enjoying listing to you and brownie head?" Ken asked in a mocking tone.

"Oh–ha, ha. So, you're okay with the fact that we're together?" The young blond asked nervously.

"Yeah, in fact, I'm more then fine with it," Ken stated cheerily. There was a sigh heard on the other end of the phone.

"Cool, but, what are you so happy Ken?" T.K asked from the other end of the phone.

"I'm. Well–I'm gay!" Ken blurted out.

"You're what, you are–wow. How come you never told us?" T.K. asked in chilled like curiosity.

"I could ask you the same, but what about your brother?" the dark-eyed boy asked.

"Oh, yeah–I don't know what to tell you," the blond said sadly.

"Well maybe like why he ended up here crying." Yelled Ken getting impatient, as he put the tea bags in the hot water.

"I don't know what to say, but it might have something to do with Tai. They've been going out for a few weeks, and ever since they've started, Matt's been pulled back from everyone more then normal, ya'know? But it might just have something to do with our dad finding out that he was gay and kicking him out," The blond said sadly.

There was a knock on the door form the other end of the phone. "T.K.! Come on, I wanna play!" Davis yelled in a pleading tone. T.K. giggled then said a fast goodbye to Ken before hanging up the phone.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**Authors not:**

_Well there it is chapter to I hope you like! No Matt in the chapter but there will be in the next chapter promise (Next Chapter should be up soon.) Thank you LoveSovereign! Pleas Read and Review._


	3. Chapter 03

**Things Can Always Get Better With New**

**Title: **Things Can Always Get Better With New

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo)

**Archive: **Please do, just let me know, thanks!

**Category: **Digimon

**Genre: **Romance/ Angst/ Drama/ Slight humor

**Ratting: **T for the moment

**Warning: **Slash m/m, AU

**Paring: **Ken/Matt Davis/TK mentions of Tia/Matt

**Summary: **Matts being abused, Ken helps him get away from his cheating abusing ex-boyfriend.

**Chapter: **Chapter 03

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**Things Can Always Get Better With New**

**A/N:**

_Ken: 17 6' Still lives with parents _

_Yama: 18 5'7 Lives with Tai (His dad kicked him out: Found out he was _

_gay) _

_Davis: 17 5'9 Lives with Parents _

_Tai: 18 6'2 Lives in his apartment with Matt (His parents moved to _

_America) Tk: 17 5'5 Lives with his mom. _

_Mimi: 18 5'3 Lives in her own house (Her parents are in America)_

**- Chapter 03 -**

Smiling to himself he put some wafers and tea on a tray, before heading to the bathroom. When he opened the door he all most dropped the tray, in front of him was Mat sprawled in the tub the bubbles coming to his waist hiding his lower half, eyes were closed and the only thing that ruined the sight, was a large bout shaped mark in the middle of the blue eyed teens chest. Ken suppressed a gasp as he seat the tray down on the edge of the bathtub, sitting next to it. He lightly touched Yamato's shoulder, the blonds eyes flew open immediately, reviling confused blue eyes. Before Mat could move the violet haired boy placed a hand firmly on the base of the blonde's neck, keeping him there. Fear shot in the blue eyes as he struggled to get out of the other teens grip. Ken frowned, not knowing why the other was so scared of him, but getting the idea that the purplish foot print had some thing to do with it.

Pushing all other thought away he focused on Yamato and coming him down. Picking up on of the teacups he brought it to the blonde's lips, pinching the back of Yamato's neck in a silent command for him to open his mouth, and the blond did as he was commanded. After a wile of Ken holding Mates neck and making him eat and drink, he stopped taking the tray and putting a towel down on the side of the tube, then reached in and pulled the plug from it, walking out.

Buy the time Ken had come back Yamato was out of the bath with a towel around his waist, gold locks dripping. As soon as the purple haired boy had entered the room, Yamato had down cast eyes. Ken frowned at that, but he pushed it away, grabbing the blonds hand gently and pulling him out of the bath room and down the hall to his bed room.

Yamato looked at him in a frightened manner, but the dark haired boy ignored this, dropping Mats hand and going to his dresser pulling out a pair of black silk boxers and a black loess fitting tee-shirt, handing them to 1Yamato he walked out of the room, and sat on the floor buy the door waiting for the blond to get dressed. 'He'll look absolutely delicious in toes' ken thought shaking his head in disapproval of what was going through his mind.

After a few minutes Mat walked out of the room eyes still down cast, and clad in the clothes Ken had given him. Ken scanned over Yamato's thin form, before smiling at the older. "Are you hungry?" Asked the violet haired teen asked politely. The blond shock his head no, Ken frowned at that. "You really should eat something." He said worry apparent in his voice. "I. I'm not hungry, thanks toe." He said in a nerves voice. "Fine." the purple haired teen sighed taking Mats hand and leading him in to the living room and having him sit down on the plush couch.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:**_Pleas Review_


	4. Chapter 04

**Things Can Always Get Better With New**

**Title: **Things Can Always Get Better With New

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo)

**Archive: **Please do, just let me know, thanks!

**Category: **Digimon

**Genre: **Romance/ Angst/ Drama/ Slight humor

**Ratting: **T for the moment

**Warning: **Slash m/m, AU

**Paring: **Ken/Matt Davis/TK mentions of Tia/Matt

**Summary: **Matts being abused, Ken helps him get away from his cheating abusing ex-boyfriend.

**Chapter: **Chapter 04

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**Things Can Always Get Better With New**

**A/N:**_ Has not been beta-ed. Thank you to every one who reviewed! This is a story I wrote a few years ago that I've been putting up for a while I'm not currently reediting it but I might go back latter on and change some things._

**- Chapter 04 -**

"I rented movies this afternoon do you want to watch one?" Ken asked looking into confused blue eyes. '_I thought he'd want to know what happened sigh a movie sounds good' _The blond thought to himself before nodding to the younger teen in front of him. Ken smiled brightly at the blond picking up the movies. "Which one Labyrinth, Beauty and the Beast, or Moulin Rouge?" He asked then realized they screamed gay and flushed slightly, the blond raised a slender eyebrow at that before smiling a bit '_he looks nice' _Matt thought blushing as well.

"Um… how about Beauty and the Beast… it's my favorite." Yama said quickly '_heh, his to'_ Ken thought as he put the movie in grabbing a blanket he sat down close to the blond but not close enough to touch. Ken kept stealing glances at the musician who kept his eyes glued to the television. By the time the movie was over the blond had fallen a sleep his head wresting on the violet haired teens shoulder, he sighed at the innocence and serenity coming off the blond in that moment.

Picking Matt up he walked into his room pulling back the covers he lay the blond down then softly tucked him in. ken brushed his lips lightly a crossed the sleeping boy's lips before getting into the bed next to the blond falling a sleep as well.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Ken woke to the sound of whimpering coming from Matt, he quickly took the older teen in his arms and rocked him back and forth slowly to sooth the now very awake and crying blond. "What's wrong Yama?" He asked using the older boys nickname.

"Don't let him… do it… get me… not again please." The blond pleaded in a whimper visibly shaking.

"I wont I promise, but let who get you?" the younger teen asked softly rubbing soothing circles in the upset teens back.

"T… Tai." Yamato said bursting into gut wrenching sobs, Ken felt immense anger as he held the older boy closer.

"I wont ever let him get you, never again I promise." Ken said laying Matt back down when he went to get up the blond only clutched to him tighter, sighing he laid back down with the blue eyes young man wrapped securely in his arms. Ken sighed as Yamato finally fell a sleep breathing heavily as tears continued to stream down his face from closed eyes. 'I could kill Tai.' He thought before the two feel a sleep.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

When Matt awoke it wasn't to the usual pain and achy that normally consumed his body when he first awoke and continued with him throughout the day. To day however he awoke feeling warm, comfortable and safe, something rare from over the past few months. Shifting slightly he felt an arm around his waist tighten as fear gripped his heart but soon released as he turned to look into the seemingly sleeping face of Ken. Letting out a sigh or relief at not finding Tia a sleep next to him or worse awake he aloud himself to relax.

"Good mourning." Ken said opening his eyes and startling Yamato, he had been awake long before the older boy. "How did you sleep?" he asked watching a blush envelop pale cheeks.

"Good." The blond answered choosing not to mention his nightmare or rather memory from the night before.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Ken asked his arms still around the blond protectively. As Matt shook his head no the violet eyed boy frowned unwilling to except that answer. "Well that's two bad because you're eating anyway." He said leaving no room for argument as he got up pulling the musician with him. Ken sat the smaller boy down by the couch before going into the kitchen; he made a bowl of cereal for the both of them. Matt was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt when Ken handed him the bowel and sat close to him turning on the television as they ate.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:**_After I post the all the parts I have I'm going to go back and fix anything I can do on my own and maybe add some more to the story but first you'll just have to except the basic story. Hopefully you liked it and sorry I took so long to update as I stated in another story I put up I'm going to be working on updating attempting to do it at lest once a week, its been a really long time since I've updated anything. Please read and review thanks!_


	5. Chapter 05

**Things Can Always Get Better With New**

**Title: **Things Can Always Get Better With New

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo)

**Archive: **Please do, just let me know, thanks!

**Category: **Digimon

**Genre: **Romance/ Angst/ Drama/ Slight humor

**Ratting: **T for the moment

**Warning: **Slash m/m, AU

**Paring: **Ken/Matt Davis/TK mentions of Tia/Matt

**Summary: **Matts being abused, Ken helps him get away from his cheating abusing ex-boyfriend.

**Chapter: **Chapter 05

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**Things Can Always Get Better With New**

**A/N:**_ Has not been beta-ed. Thank you to every one who reviewed! This is a story I wrote a few years ago that I've been putting up for a while I'm not currently reediting it but I might go back latter on and change some things._

**- Chapter 05 -**

It was almost noon Matt and Ken were both still seated in front of the television neither having dressed when the doorbell rang. The blonde jumped slightly as Ken got up and answered the door. "Hey Ken!" Davis said grinning, while T.K. gave a small hello as well.

"Back from you trip so soon." The violet-eyed digi-destine said sarcastically as he moved to let them in. Davis merely stuck his tongue out as they walked into the living room to find Matt once again pulling at his shirt.

"Hey Matt how are you feeling?" T.K. asked softly walking over to his brother. The bearer of friendship said nothing as his younger brother sat down next to him petting the golden locks in a soothing manner. "What did Tia do this time?" The younger asked in a solemn voice, he was really starting to hate the original bearer of courage.

"This time!" Ken said appalled. "You mean that bastards done this before?" H asked rage filling him, as the older teen once again broke into tears his face flushed with shame. T.K. hugged his brother close to him in an attempt to comfort while Davis sat next to him offering his support. Once both Ken and Matt had calmed down he walked over and kneeled in front of the older teen. "How man times?" Ken asked concern and worry shinning in his eyes.

"Three." T.K. answered when his brother remained silent.

"It's been more then that hasn't it?" Ken stated staring directly into the musician's eyes who nodded blushing hotly as more tears formed in his beautiful eyes. T.K. stared at his brother in horror three times was bad enough but more then that how many times had Tia hurt his brother that no one knew about.

Ken carefully pulled the blond musician into his lap rocking him slowly back and forth as he once again cried. T.K. watched his brother instantly cling to the younger boy amazed that he aloud this to happen, Matt had never been one for touching it had taken him years to relax into a hug from his younger brother. In all honesty he was a little jealous with the ease Ken had with Matt, how secure his brother seemed to be in the violet haired boys arms, but he wouldn't let it bother him his brother was more important.

Yamato slowly calmed in the geniuses hold refusing to let go his face buried in the column of the others smooth pale neck. Ken continued to hold the smaller boy his hands running through golden blond strands and running lightly over a taunt back. "Matt do you want to come back to moms house with me?" T.K. asked hopping he would say yes.

Yamato froze at T.K.'s questioned he couldn't go there T.K.'s mother, she had long ago ceased to be his, would nag and bitch until he had gone. It didn't matter though he didn't want to leave he wanted to stay right where he was where he felt safe. The blond shook his head quickly holding tighter to the violet-eyed boy. Ken couldn't help smiling on the inside it was more of a smirk as he ran his hands a little more firmly over the others back glad he chose to stay. "Matt please I don't want you to go back home not where he can get you." T.K. said nearly in tears as Davis rubbed his back in an attempt to sooth his concern.

"He can stay here." Ken said surprising them all.

"Ken?" T.K. asked perplexed. "I can't ask you…" T.K. was cut off by the one time Kiaser.

"You're not asking I insist that he stay here." Ken stated causing the older digi-destined to snuggle even closer to him if that were possible.

"But." T.K. was about to protest only to stop when he looked at Ken. "Yamato do you want to stay here?" He asked needing his brother to confirm it, which he did nodding his head quickly not needing to think about it. "Fine but if you need anything, anything at all call I promise Davis wont hang up on you." T.K. said taking one last sad glance at his brother before walking out.

"Ken" Davis said breaking his abnormal silence." You better not let anything happen to him, T.K. will kill you if you do." The brunet said walking out as well.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"We'll I think we've sat around long enough in out Pajamas, we should probably go take a bath and get dressed for the day what do you think?" Ken asked shortly after Davis and T.K. had gone, Matt simply nodded his head in compliance feeling exhausted once again.

Standing up with the petite blond still in his arms he headed to the bathroom, he sat Matt on the floor as he had the night before once again making a strawberry scented bubble bath for the blond. The older digi-destined once again watched as the other moved gracefully around the room blushing hotly when the violet eyed man caught him staring. "I'll be back in just a second I need to get some towels there are none in here, you can get in if you like." Ken said a grin spread a crossed his face as he left to go get towels.

As the door closed behind the violet haired teen Matt quickly undressed slipping into the warm both and letting his mind and body relax. When he heard the door open in a signal of the younger mans return he didn't bother opening his eyes. Ken grinned as he walked in and the blond remained relaxed, glad that that the other could be so comfortable around him so fast. Placing two large fluffy black towels on the closed toilet Ken quickly undressed folding his clothes neatly on the counter. "Sit up." He said softly smiling as the blond did as he was told his eyes lazily remaining closed.

Matt's eyes quickly shot open however as the younger boy slipped in behind him "What are you doing?" The musician asked in alarm.

"Relax I'm only taking a bath with you nothing more." The ex-Kiaser told him truthfully he'd love to do more but he knew the older boy wouldn't be ready. Matt looked at him skeptically he'd been lied to plenty of times before but he let himself be pulled against the others hard body. "What is your favorite color?" Ken asked as he began running a soapy washcloth over the smaller teens body.

"What?" Matt asked confused by the sudden question.

"What is your favorite color?" Ken asked again at the other boys clank look he continued. "It's to help you relax you're tense and I'm curious." He stated.

"Dark grey-blue." Matt stated after a long silence. "The color the sky is right before a heavy rain." He said relaxing slightly.

"Favorite band?" Ken asked pouring shampoo into his hands.

"H.I.M" Matt said smiling.

"Who?" Ken asked confused.

"It's the name of the band, it stands for His Infernal Majesty everyone gets confused." The blond said giggling.

"Ok." Ken said shaking his head. "Your favorite song?"

"It's not by H.I.M., it's by Nickelback 'If everyone cared'." The blond said melting completely as the younger boy worked shampoo into his hair long fingers massaging his scalp.

"That is a good song." Ken said his hands not leaving the golden blond hair, the violet eyed teen chuckled as the other began to practically purr in contentment. He chuckled again as he finally removed his hands from the now soapy hair pulling a whimper from soft pink lips. Cleaning the soap off of the both of them Ken pulled the plug from the bottom.

"Come on we'll get dressed and then go out to get some lunch." He said standing up and pulling the blond with him. Wrapping a towel around his own waist he slowly dried Yamato off taking his time to admire the unobstructed view leading Matt back into his room he nodded the other a pair of black jeans a light blue shirt and another pair of black silky boxers. Matt got dressed a hot blush still covering his high cheekbones, as the other got dressed right next to him.

"Ready?" ken asked once he had finished getting dressed.

"Yeah." The blonde said as Ken pulled him from the apartment grabbing a sweater for the both of them on the way out.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:** _Well here's the latest chapter its longer then others have been hope you like it please read and review:)_


End file.
